1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a digital camera comprising a feature to record image data obtained by photographing a subject onto a recording medium in a dynamic range wider than that required for printing.
2. Description of the Related Art
Wide dynamic range recorded image reproduction apparatus is known which is capable of recording an image in a dynamic range wider than that required for printing (hereinafter referred to as the wide dynamic range) and creating an image automatically density-controlled or density-corrected to a user's favorite density at later printing (refer to the Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2001-78079).
The apparatus described in the Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2001-78079 creates a folder for image files which have undergone dynamic range compression and a folder for image files which have not undergone dynamic range compression on a recording medium, and stores the corresponding image files into respective folders in order to discriminate between image files of a wide dynamic range and those of regular dynamic range. Thus, files of images photographed in a row may be stored into separate folders depending on whether they have undergone dynamic range compression. This is inconvenient in checking image files in the order of photographing or printing these files. The information on whether the image data has undergone dynamic range compression and information necessary to reproduce range-compressed image data cannot be transmitted to a printer. Thus it is difficult to reproduce a range-compressed image so that its characteristics may be fully represented.